


Pancakes and Omelettes

by asmaanixx



Series: Food Diaries [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Kara and Mon-El have a conversation over breakfast.





	Pancakes and Omelettes

"Go on." Kara encouraged, jutting her chin forward in the direction of the piping white cup.

"Are you a hundred percent sure this is safe?" Mon-El asked, scrunching his brows at the black liquid held within.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mon-El. I've had many variations of it since I was a teenager. It's absolutely safe."

Putting all his faith in her words, Mon-El gently picked up the cup and took a gentle sip. His face distorted into an ugly grimace as the scalding bitter taste invaded his mouth.

"This is disgusting!" Mon-El commented, not particularly caring about the several waiters and customers who turned in his direction.

Kara shrugged, "I guess black isn't to your taste."

Mon-El glowered at her as she drank her cold beverage which was filled to the top with a swirl of whipped cream and shavings of light milk chocolate. "How do people usually drink it?" He asked, after taking two huge gulps of water to wash down the bitter aftertaste.

"It depends." Kara said, her mind distracted by the breakfast menu in her hand. "Some people put cream, sugar, milk. The quantity depends and then there's the whole shebang with syrups and flavors."

"Well, what are you drinking?" Mon-El asked, eyeing her glass which presented itself as being much more fanciful and prettier than his sad one.

"A frappe."

"Is it any good?"

"Why don't you try and see for yourself?" Kara placed the tall, icy glass in front of him. "Did you decide on what you want to eat yet?"

"I was thinking of this?" Mon-El pointed to a photograph showcasing a stack of pancakes topped with fresh, deep red strawberries, sliced bananas and a huge dollop of whipped cream centered in the middle.

"Cool. Then I will have..." Kara trailed off as she raked her eyes over all the options once more.

In the meantime, Mon-El sucked on the green fancy straw and let the icy tanned drink flow through his esophagus. His eyes instantly lit up as the yummy goodness that was hidden within the frappe revealed and settled itself deep within his tummy.

"This is so good!" He yelled, raising his hands up for emphasis. Once again, he didn't pay much attention to the waiters who glanced at him as they passed by. "Can I get this too?" He slouched, and tilted his head to the side as a means of softening his looks and buttering Kara up.

"Yeah, yeah." She dismissed with a wave of her hand. Her lips curved into a small smirk as his childish antics tugged at her heart. "I'm going to get the Colorado omelette." She snapped the menu shut and glanced around for their waiter, Tracy.

Mon-El put her tall glass back on her side of the table and his small cup was placed close to the edge, far away from him.

"So, how'd your night go?" Kara asked putting both their menus in the center of the table so that it will be easier for Tracy to pick them up and take them away.

"Mehh," Mon-El shrugged. "It was alright. Just a lot of rumors and gossip flying around."

"Anything I should know about?" She asked, raising her right brow. Upon seeing Tracy enter the room, she gave a little wave, letting her know that they were ready for their orders to be taken.

"Doubt it. It's mostly words of frustration." Mon-El spoke but quieted once their waiter arrived with a notepad and pen poised for action.

"So have you both decided what you would like to have?" She asked, her voice soft, but her lips pulled tightly.

Kara glanced at the heavy bags under Tracy's eyes, the taut rigidness of her shoulders and chalked up her strained act to her simply being tired. Kara made a mental note of leaving Tracy a big tip once they were finished with their meal.

"Yes, may we please get one order of the strawberry and banana pancakes and one order of the Colorado omelette with a side of fresh fruit?"

"Of course. And would you like whole wheat or white bread for your toast?" Tracy asked as she scribbled on the little notepad.

"Whole wheat." Kara answered, picking up the menus and handing them over to Tracy who was nodding her head.

Feeling a light kick to her leg, Kara switched her attention to Mon-El who was mouthing the word "coffee".

"May we also get another glass of frappe?" Kara added just as Tracy was about to speak.

"Sure!" Tracy chimed with a light bounce to her heels.

"And you can take this with you." Mon-El said, giving her the cup he had grown to dislike.

"Okay, and would that be all?" She asked glancing between the two but resting her eyes upon Kara.

"Yes." Kara answered with a warm smile, her eyes crinkling at their corners.

Tracy bowed her blushing head, and left with a warm smile of her own.  


Kara bore her eyes atop the wooden table as her thoughts briefly lingered on Tracy. She wondered as to what she did when she wasn't working. Was she a student working part time or did she have a second job to pay off her bills? Did she live alone or did she have someone to go home to? Is that why she's so tired? Her lover might be keeping her awake until the sky is tinged with pinks and oranges, giving her the bodily pleasures she deserves for the countless hours she puts in dealing with rowdy customers. Not that Kara considers herself to be rowdy, but she can't account for everyone else.

With an absent mind, she slipped her right foot out of her black heel and rubbed the tips of her toes against Mon-El's shin. He jumped at the highly intimate action. His back straightened and his arms shifted closer to his body as if they were trying to protect him from giving away his feelings for her.

He hadn't expected Kara to behave in such a manner, especially considering the long lecture she had given him on public displays of affection and how they should be limited to simple, and sweet gestures. Anything from hand-holding to short hugs to gentle, quick pecks on the cheeks were deemed acceptable by her. Mon-El wasn't entirely sure where playing footsies fell - if that is what she was doing in the first place.  


"So what are people saying?" Kara asked, her eyes still glazed over in a daze.

"A bunch of stuff."

"Like?"

"Possibly starting a revolution." Mon-El mumbled but his words snapped Kara back to her immediate reality.

"A revolution? And you don't think that's important to know?" She demanded.

"It's a bunch of talk Kara. It's not like any of them are actually going to do anything about it." He protested.

"Can you vouch for that?" She asked crossing her arms.

Mon-El huffed and looked away. He hated when she crossed her arms for it was an indication she won't budge from her stance no matter what the topic was. It's not that Mon-El minded what she believed in. It's just that she sometimes adopted the ugly habit of not being able to see the other person's perspective. There are only a select few people who were the exception and unfortunately for him, he didn't fall into that category just yet.

"No, but we can't go around looking into every single hateful statement that is spoken by someone. Sometimes they just need to vent and they will say silly things."  


"I can't believe you just said that." Kara shook her head. "Mon-El, if we have the opportunity to stop a crime before it happens, then we should be pro-active about it."

"And just what do you plan on doing Kara? Stalk everyone?" Mon-El argued, his anger slowly rising.

"Not stalk, observe. We keep a careful eye on them and track for any sort of pattern that could prove them to be a viable threat."

"At the cost of their privacy?" Mon-El questioned. "Kara, all they've done is spoken some words. Don't tell me you haven't held resentments towards your bosses in the past."

"That's different Mon-El." Kara countered.

"How?"

"Because I know what my limits are. I have a moral conscious that prevents me from acting out on those who piss me off."

"And others don't?"

"Not all the time." She tried to reason. "You know full well what humans are capable of when they're angered or frightened. But aliens... they're a total different case."

"You're an alien." Mon-El stated as a matter of a fact. "Or did you forget that?"

"No, I know that Mon-El. But compared to the others and you, I've lived here for a long time. I know what Earth demands of its people and how it governs itself."

"And others would learn as well. You can't just expect them to adapt into a whole new environment overnight. It takes time for these things to happen." Mon-El argued. "It's easier on us since we're humanoids but it's not going so well for others."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked with a scrunch to her brows. "Have any of them been in any sort of trouble?"

"I guess you can call it that." Mon-El said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kara asked softly, leaning closer towards him.

He shrugged. "I don't know if I should. It's not that I don't trust you or that I _don't_ want to tell you. It's just that, well, they told me their sorrows in confidence and I don't know if I should go around spreading them like they were stories or gossips."

"They're not gossips Mon-El, they're real life issues that need to be dealt with." Kara tried to reason. "If there's anything that I can do to help, then you should tell me about it."

"Oh really?" Mon-El released a deep breath. He leaned back against the booth and crossed his arms. "And just how do you think you can do that? Would you command the laws to be altered or sneak into the minds and hearts of every human being and make them have warm, positive affections for their alien brethren?"

Kara steeled her eyes as if they were made of hard diamonds.

"You can't change people Kara. Not overnight and that's what I'm constantly trying to tell you. These things take time. You just need to let them be and play out on their own."

"I don't believe that." Kara shook her head. "I can't just stand by while innocent people get hurt."

Mon-El exhaled sharply. "Kara if there's ever one thing that you want to listen to from me, then know this: _no one_ is innocent. Everyone is capable of and have done both good and bad things. The only thing that differs is the degree and the nature of what those things are. So please, stop running your crusade as if we're all born as saints."  


"So in other words I should stop trying so hard to save people? That I should just hang up my cape and go back to reporting after the horrific events have occurred?"

Mon-El looked at her incredulously. "Have you heard a single thing that I've said or do you choose to hear whatever you want? I _said_ you don't have to be a hero for everyone. You should let some people fight their own battles. Let them be their own heroes for once."

Kara was about to retort but she closed her mouth upon seeing Tracy arrive with their food.

"Hey," She spoke, announcing her arrival, "So here are the pancakes," She placed the plate in front of Kara, "the Colorado omelette," She set  before Mon-El, "and the extra frappe." The only item to be received by its rightful owner.

"Thank you." Kara smiled tightly.

"Let me know if you need anything else." Tracy smiled with a twinkle, then walked away to check up on her other tables.

Mon-El and Kara looked down at their mismatched plates for a few seconds. Kara rubbed the pads of her index fingers and thumbs together and counted down from ten. She wasn't entirely sure what came over Tracy when she put the stack of pancakes in front of her, and the hearty, meat-filled omelette in front of Mon-El. Did she assume that because he's a man he would be prone to ordering something more heavy while she might have opted for something more fruity and light?

Kara's frown deepened. She didn't appreciate the assumption that was made and re-considered the amount of tip she would leave behind.

Without a word, Mon-El switched their plates, picked up his cutlery and sank in. It took Kara a moment longer to release a deep sigh, shake her head out of the ridiculous image she had created of Tracy and dug into her own meal.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Mon-El spoke.

"This has to be _the best_ pancakes I've ever eaten."

Kara tried really hard to suppress the violent shudder that ran through her upon hearing his sinfully delicious moan but it was futile. Her eyes fell down upon the berries and bananas that were littered over the brown flat tops and felt a sudden, absurd flash of jealousy. Her stomach knotted against itself in disgust. How pathetic had her life become that she was now envious of fruit and whipped cream?

"How's your food coming along?" He asked over a mouthful.

Kara momentarily spaced out as her eyes zeroed in on the smudge of white cream that was left discarded at the corner of his mouth. If her tongue decided to peek out and run itself over her plump lips, which made Mon-El to freeze midway and stare her with rouged cheeks - Kara didn't mind.

"Uh, yeah," She answered, distracted. "It's quite good. Exactly how I like it. A lot of, a lot of meat." She clenched h er jaw  tightly so that she didn't say something embarrassing.

"Is it healthy to eat so much meat this early in the morning?" He mumble as he shoveled his food around to distract himself from his wayward thoughts.

"I suppose." Kara shrugged. "Before I became Supergirl I used to take a bagel or a croissant or something that was loaded with a lot of sugar to keep me going. But ever since I got the whole superhero thing going, I've been eating twice the amount I used to."

Mon-El nodded his head and ate another forkful as he processed that information. Ever since he came to Earth, he never paid much attention to how the food he was eating affected him. He simply looked out for the taste, its mortality effects and the amount of energy it provided. Perhaps he should take a closer look at the other possible effects various foods have on him.  


"So I know what you're trying to get at with the whole innocent speech," Kara spoke, "but I can't afford to think like that. When I'm out there saving people's lives, I have to run under the assumption that they are all inherently good and innocent. If I let myself doubt for even a moment then..." She shook her head not wanting to think about how easy it would be for her to slip and fall.

Mon-El stared at her for a moment and watched distress play itself over her features. He reached out for her hand and gently squeezed it. "It's okay Kara. When I said that I didn't mean for you to change your entire philosophy or the principles you live by. I simply meant that we're not docile little creatures that need to be protected all the time. I know that most of National City is grateful for everything you do but I don't want it to become too dependent on you." Kara furrowed her brows but Mon-El carried on. "What if something went wrong in the future? They would inevitably put the entire blame on you just to avoid taking any sort of responsibilities for their actions. And if that happens, we'll be soon to follow." He pulled his hand away, his face falling at the morbid thought.

"Is that you speaking or your alien friends at the bar?" Kara asked solemnly.

"Does it matter?" Mon-El countered, peeking at her under heavy eyelids.

"I suppose not." She mumbled, poking her fork into her bowl of fruit.

The silence spread across the table and slowly soured their food.

Mon-El ran through their conversation and wondered if there was something he could have phrased differently. He didn't mean to make Kara upset but truthfully, he didn't know how to handle her two personas. Supergirl in herself is not a hero. She is a vessel containing an insurmountable amount of power which could be used either for benevolent or nefarious purposes. It's _Kara_ who's the real hero. She's the one who provides this empty vessel a moral conscious and a personality that is well liked and admired.

He sighed, placing his cutlery onto his empty plate. He took a huge gulp out of his frappe to cool his heated cheeks. It was way too early in the morning to be having heavy discussions and a myriad of emotions run through him.  


Kara wasn't sure how to respond to Mon-El. He said he didn't want her to change her philosophies but she couldn't help but wonder if some part of him did. She understands what he meant about the city going against her for it really happened to her once and it took a really long time for her to regain their trust. But with the Alien Amnesty put into action, there are others like her living in the city. Aliens, refugees, lost wanderers seeking for a shelter. Right now they're relatively safe because she's in the spotlight doing deeds that are deemed good by the government. But what if they decide they no longer need her? Or that she's too powerful and should be detained in some form of another? What would she do then? She knew she had the power to overpower them all but her good conscious wouldn't let her harm them. She had to believe in the power words held and hold onto the hope that they would be enough to help people change for the better.

Kara released a deep breath and leaned back, picking up her own drink and took huge swallows.

She supposed this wasn't a conversation which demanded an immediate answer. She could allow herself the luxury to mull and explore this over time. Perhaps she could run it by Alex and see what she had to say about it. Clark could throw in a word or two as well, if he so desired.

She glanced at Mon-El and saw him idly sipping on his drink. His eyes were glazed, lost in deep thought. Kara often wondered what ran through his mind when he became so distant. Does he think of his past on Daxam and reflect upon his actions? Does he utilize his memories and history to learn how to be better? Do better? Or is he too preoccupied in figuring out the Earthly customs and ensuring his transition to his new lifestyle is made easy?

She should probably go over to the bar later today and see how things are going for herself rather than putting Mon-El through all this trouble. She didn't want him to be caught between loyalties or have to wonder about what his purpose here on Earth - or in life in general is. It's a crisis she engages herself with on a regular basis and it's not fun at all.

She tapped his foot once to get his attention. He looked up once but then quickly turned away. Kara frowned upon his reaction. That's not what she wanted from him at all. She glided her foot up his leg slowly, and watched his eyes come alive. It pleased her immensely as that is exactly what she wanted from him. She wanted his eyes fixed upon her, bright and burning with a deep desire to know more about her. She wasn't entirely sure why he commanded such an intense reaction from her but it simply made sense to her. Kara wanted Mon-El to ask her these difficult questions so that she could learn more about herself. She wanted him to push her into corners and test her every limit so that she could find out just how far she's willing to go.

Kara wouldn't go as far as saying she needed him. Rather, she simply wanted him to want her. But that too within limits for she didn't want him to become overly dependent on her or obsessed with possessing her. She wanted him to retain the core part of who he is and continue to strive to be better. She knew for a fact that she isn't a perfect saint who was created with the sole purpose of protecting this planet. Heck, given her past history, Kara figured she was the most flawed and fucked up hero National City had to boast about. If they had even an inkling about all the multiple identities she was struggling to maintain, they would have admitted her into an asylum.

No, she much rather enjoyed the various thoughts that ran through Mon-El's mind and the way he thought. Sometimes she could see him undergo a transformation in regards to his worldview occur right before her eyes and that to her, was an incredibly beautiful sight. Kara couldn't keep track of the amount of times she has yearned to see such a moment again. But regardless of her desire, she knew that such moments couldn't be forced.

"What are you thinking about Kara?" Mon-El's echoing voice pierced through Kara's hazy mind.

"How much I would like to take you home." She answered truthfully.

Mon-El's lips twitched upwards into a small smile. "Unfortunately you have work." He reminded much to her dismay.

"I could call in sick."

"Not Supergirl. She never gets sick." Mon-El smiled, watching Kara's forehead plop against the table in her frustration.

"Sometimes I wish she did." Kara said. "Sometimes I just want to fly far away from National City and not come back for weeks. Just to re-energize you know?"

"Yeah." Mon-El slid his glass away and ran his hand across the blonde head before him. "You could try cutting down your hours for a bit. Going in for the big boss fights while the DEO or the police force took care of all the little ones?"

"Maybe." Kara mused.

It wasn't a bad idea. She could try it out for a day or two and see how it goes. Just enough to sort through her messy thoughts and feelings and find an appropriate anchor to keep herself grounded.

"Wanna go?" Mon-El asked.

"Yeah." Kara heavily straightened herself out and slid her feet back into her heels.

With their meals paid, Kara and Mon-El stood outside underneath the blaring sun.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." Kara stated, squinting her eyes.

"Do you mind dialing down the drama? We're going to work for a few hours; not separating for centuries." Mon-El said.

"You're right." Kara loosely looped her arms around his neck, while their hips pressed against one another. "What was I thinking? I mean, if we were parting forever I would have kissed you until I became the reason why you were having trouble to breath. But since it's not, I guess a peck on the lips should do." She touched her lips with the barest of touches; just enough to make him wonder if he had been truly kissed or not.

"Wait," Mon-El who had rested his hands upon her waist, pulled her forward to prevent her departure. "Just how would have that parting kiss been like?"

"Oh, you want a demo?" Kara asked with a raise to her brow and a laugh dancing on her tongue.

"Yes please." Mon-El's hooded eyes rested upon her lips and slowly inched forward.

Kara didn't need a second invitation as she surged forward and showed Mon-El exactly what he was asking for.


End file.
